


Assassin's creed: Horizons（II）

by Giovanna_Laurant



Series: Assassin's Creed: Horizons [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant
Summary: 幻想諸神，這是Revo從傳說中聽來的名字，那份從墓中帶回來的文件直指他們在這一個移動王國裏面，留下了九樣聖物。啟示過去和未來的，《黑之預言書》。曾被死亡所盯上的，《傀儡人偶》。能實現任何願望的，《魔神之燈》。徘徊於樂園和深淵的，《亡命之面具》。被詛咒的紅色寶石，《殺繆的女王》。收割命運和靈魂的，《死神的鐮刀》。引導復仇歌劇的，《衝動的童話書》。以及——擁有無限可能性的，《情報終端》。……舞台從回憶至現實，從地平《零》至地平《九》……新的物語，在搖滾樂手的琴弦下奏響。





	1. [序列12]：文明的先行者

「聽著，Noël，你要在地平線中找到的東西，十分重要……」

+++

[-- Welcome to the Animus Horizons.]

[-- code: NEIN]

[基因回憶連接中……]

[連接完畢。]

+++

「《宿主》，在這一段基因序列的記憶中，您要留意的是關於寶石的情報，我會盡我所能，在Animus裏面給你多一點提示。」

「嗯，Bevo。拜託你了。」

+++

[地平曆：銀河移動皇帝3年]

Revo屏着氣息，在甬道之中彎下腰小心翼翼地踱著步。他的腳下踩出了滴滴答答的聲音，皮制靴子沾上了泥巴。

手中的提燈僅僅能夠提供弱不禁風的燭光，照亮的只有Revo眼前數寸的距離。他緩慢而仔細地凝視發著淺藍幽光的石壁，生怕漏掉一絲細節。

他咽下一口唾液，時間已經不多了。

這裡是王城東郊一個陵塚下面，他花了九牛二虎之力才能找到這樣一個地方。鳥獸絕跡，奇怪的是這裡卻有不少士兵在嚴加看守，Revo能走到這裡，花了不少心力。

士兵當然是在守非常人會守的東西，Revo也在找非常人會找的東西。

被皮甲指套護住的手指撫過牆壁而走，Revo那異常靈敏的指尖很快就察覺到了機關所在。他把提燈拉近眼前，仔細端詳起花紋斑駁的機關孔。

他其實並沒有找到任何鑰匙，然而並不礙事。

袖劍咯嗒一聲從手腕上的護甲出彈出，他謹慎地把袖劍卡進小洞裏面，用力向上一頂。笨重而厚實的聲音從腳板地下傳來，地板一邊搖晃一邊裂開了口。

Revo向後一躍，免得自己一個失足就掉進了坑裏，一道幾乎看不出輪廓的樓梯在深不見底的洞裏蜿蜒出去。

他從腰帶上抽出了飛刀，朝向不見五指的洞口扔過去，金屬落地錚鏘有聲，隨即，亂箭掃射的聲音便從腳下傳進了他的耳中。

Revo篤定地等待著，嘴裏輕輕哼著剛剛譜出來的小調，也不急著下去。

不一會兒，下面的動靜停下來了。他這才緩步走下那樓梯，墓道裏就算多細微的聲音也能激起回音，Revo一步一步踏著剛被亂箭射過的泥地，來到一個墓室裏面。

以動物油脂做成的燈照亮了圓頂的墓室，大理石造的石棺反射這橙黃的燭光。封棺的位置有一個雕花的骷髏頭，空蕩蕩的眼窩足以盯得人心發寒。

Revo默念了一句打擾了，便伸出手指勾開了封棺的機關。隨著沉實的齒輪轉動·的聲音，他雙手用力推開棺蓋。

他把目光移向裏面，先人早已成了枯骨的手交疊在胸前，夾著一封以羊皮紙做成的信。他的心咯噔一下，掂起了那封頗有年代的信封。

關上棺材之後Revo在胸前畫了一個十字禮，並默念了願亡者安息的禱告。然後他拉上了兜帽，轉身走出了先代刺客大師的沉眠之地。

+++

「《宿主》，信的內容已經解密了，你是要現在看嗎？」

「好。」

+++

「這就是那張地圖上寫的東西嗎？」

革命先生眨了眨眼睛，伸手接過了Revo遞過來的那個信封，上面還粘著一點微塵。革命先生拆開了封蠟，讀了一遍之後下了結論。

「與其說這像一封信，倒不如說這是一份文件。」

還是一份加密過的文件，上面所使用的文字並不是現在的慣用語言，甚至可以說沒有學過的話，根本就無法看得懂。

「革命，你能解出來嗎？」Revo托著腮，盯著革命先生的臉看。

「小生需要一點時間，殿下就趁著這段時間去睡一下吧。」革命先生笑了笑，在淩亂的桌面上清空出一小塊區域，把羊皮紙放在了面前。

Revo知道革命先生工作起來就不喜歡別人打擾，所以他也就懶得去纏住他，自己在房間裏面找了一個舒服的角落，窩在小沙發上閉目養神去了。

一覺醒來之後已經過了傍晚時分，Revo揉了揉眼睛發現自己睡在了床上，而那一份文件，已經被革命先生找了一個位置，掛在了牆上。而那個自稱是文豪的人，正盯著那份文件若有所思。

「有什麼發現嗎？」Revo輕聲呼喚，讓革命先生回過神來。

「有一個好消息跟一個壞消息，殿下想聽哪一個？」

「額……」Revo沉默了幾秒，最後慎重的回答了：「還是……先壞消息吧。」

革命先生點了點頭，開口說道：「殿下，這一份文件還不完全。倒不如說，這裡只是其中一小部分而已，所以接下來，您還得多跑幾趟了。」

Revo望向革命先生的笑臉，鬆了一口氣。原來只是這樣嘛！他在心裏面偷偷吐了下槽，心想革命這傢伙居然敢耍他！

「別賣關子了，好消息呢？」

「好消息嘛……」革命先生環著手，繼續說明：「殿下您倒也不用費心去找新的線索了，這份文件本身就是下一頁的地圖。」

文件殘頁彼此之間有著聯繫，字裏行間按照某些特定組合排列的話，能畫出一些奇怪的線條。文件本身就是地圖，革命先生這樣說。

「而且有一樣東西殿下你一定感興趣。」

「你是說某樣Galassia也在找的東西？」

雖然革命先生並沒有看得很清楚，但他猜墨鏡後的眼睛一定在閃閃發光，就像Revo每次想到了新的旋律的時候一樣。

文豪點了點頭，說道：「殿下，您應該知道先行者的文明吧？」

「先行者」。

那是比人類還要更早出現的智慧題，人類的正史並沒有他們的存在，但各項研究正在證實他們確實存在過的痕跡。有人說他們來自外太空，有人說他們本身就在這裡。

他們有很多名字，「上主」、「阿拉」、「伏羲」、「佛陀」，但萬變不離其宗的是，他們被統稱為「神」。

Revo呆在兄弟會已經有一段時間了，雖然從未深究過關於先行者的研究，但是也不至於什麼都不知道。雖然如此，他也只是對刺客和聖騎士之間的鬥爭和先行者的聖物瞭解了一些皮毛而已，要說的話，他也只是理解什麼是「The Apple」而已。

「那這次是關於什麼呢？佛陀的舍利子還是耶穌的裹屍布？還是摩西的手杖之類的？」

革命先生聽了，搖了搖頭，說都不是，這是是關於《Pierre》的故事。

30克拉的，名為殺繆女王的紅寶石。

Revo的眼睛又眨了眨。

幻想諸神，這是Revo從傳說中聽來的名字，那份從墓中帶回來的文件直指他們在這一個移動王國裏面，留下了九樣聖物。

啟示過去和未來的，《黑之預言書》。  
曾被死亡所盯上的，《傀儡人偶》。  
能實現任何願望的，《魔神之燈》。  
徘徊於樂園和深淵的，《亡命之面具》。  
被詛咒的紅色寶石，《殺繆的女王》。  
收割命運和靈魂的，《死神的鐮刀》。  
引導復仇歌劇的，《衝動的童話書》。  
以及——

擁有無限可能性的，《情報終端》。

而Revo找到的這一份文件，它的線索指向了寶石。

「殿下，看來您得去一趟法國了。」

革命先生合上了筆記本，這樣說道。

  
+TBC+


	2. [序列13]：朝與夜的狹縫

「Bevo，不是說有九樣聖物嗎？‘八’呢？」

「那段文字解讀不出來，檔案損毀了，只剩下一段聽不明白的旋律。」

「旋律？」

「對，《宿主》要聽聽看嗎？雖然不像你的風格……」

「少來，還是遲些再聽吧。先繼續墨鏡那段序列。」

「瞭解。」

[基因序列同步中……CODE: ROMAN ]

[檔案資料庫已更新]

+++

這是Revo第一次用[Cross Horizon]這種能力，在王城住了這麼多年，他還沒親眼見識過這個《地平之王》血統與生俱來的特殊能力是什麼樣子的。開始之前他就已經被革命先生口中講得各種副作用唬得一愣一愣的，遲遲不肯接過那一塊裝在錦盒之中的懷錶。

[Cross Horizon]，最簡單的說法就是穿越地平線的能力。移動王國的構成很特別，並不限制於土地和時空這種片面的東西。不同的地平線存在與不同的時間軸，或許是過去也可以是將來。

比如他們要去的《第五道地平線》，此法國非彼法國。

這種能力只有身體內留著先行者血統的皇家一族才能做到，懷錶是王族的祖先留下來的，要不是必須要有血緣效應才能發動，大概革命先生早就想把它拿到手來個自給自足了。

但革命先生威逼利誘之下Revo顯然還是妥協了，帶著Hiver站到了鏡子面前。總算地平線的旅程還算是有驚無險，他們落在了勃艮第的一個小山崗上，剛好是黃昏的時候，小鎮的邊緣。

給定點這種東西，革命先生還是拿捏的很准確的。

剛剛適應了第一次轉移帶來的暈眩，Revo就發現先他一步恢復過來的Hiver皺起了眉。

「怎麼了？Hiver？」

「似乎有人接近這裡了，殿下。」

思緒敏感的Hiver比Revo更早一些發現不對勁，兩人互相看了對方一眼，很有默契地各自跳到了離自己最近的樹上，用樹影擋住了自己的身影，屏神凝息。

緩緩靠近的隊列並非什麼騎士隊，他們只是一群再也普通不過的老百姓，全部穿著黑色的禮服，手持一枝白色的罌粟花。隊列的中央是黝黑的棺材，有大也有小，人們扶著棺材的邊緣，緩慢地向前移動。

那原來是送葬的隊伍。

Hiver扭頭看了一下身後，才發覺他們掉落的山崗其實是鎮子外面的一個墓園。

「革命那傢伙真會選地方。」隱約聽見了不遠處的Revo，似乎也嘟嚷著什麼，他眨了眨眼。

忽然兩抹特別鮮明的顏色闖入了Hiver的眼中，那是長著一頭銀髮的少女，懷裏捧著一對金髮的人偶，站在了隊伍之中，小小的棺材的後面。

Revo注意到，Hiver的呼吸有點亂了。

牧師給亡者念誦禱告，家屬安靜地看著棺木入了土，那兩個人偶陪著小小的棺材入了黃土。他們兩人一直等到了葬禮結束，人都散了以後才從樹上下來。

小小的十字架墓碑上沒有名字，沒有出生年份，只有死亡日期。Hiver注視著那墓碑好一段時間，異色的眼睛閃爍了幾下。

天色將晚，落日晚霞染了他半張臉。Revo就由得他沉思，直到他臉上的表情緩和了一點，戴著墨鏡的刺客才開了口。

「你很在意這場葬禮，對吧？」

「嗯，其實我更在意的，是那對人偶。」

「那人偶，長得和她們好像。」

「看來你想的和我一樣嘛。」

Hiver眯起了眼睛，Revo知道他刻意迴避了什麼。但Revo心知那不是他所能觸及的事情，他沒有過問。墨镜下的眼睛掃過了Hiver的臉，移到了另一個方向。

山下的平原，晚霞和炊煙渲染了半壁藏青色的天空，送葬的隊列沿著小道慢慢前進，向漸漸點起燈的鎮上走去。

兩人再度互相對望了一眼，拉起兜帽下了山。

+++

在他們快要到達小鎮的時候忽然下起了雨，讓一身的塵土都被洗乾淨了。鳥兒振翅起飛，當教堂的報時鐘響到第五下的時候，烏雲的縫隙透出了月牙的影。

雨來得快也走得快，但沒有雨傘的Hiver和Revo還是淋了一身雨，水珠順著光滑的皮質腕甲往下滴，反射着街上的燈光活像珍珠一般。

Hiver比較倒楣，他的外套沒有Revo的防水。

濕掉的衣服披在身上反而更加不自在，於是他們乾脆把長外套脫掉了搭在手上，露出了穿在裏面的馬甲和掛著武器藥物的腰帶。

也許是Hiver那頭淺灰色的頭髮過於矚目，或是Revo在下雨天的夜晚還戴著墨鏡的反常行為，又或者是鎮上許久也不會出現一個陌生人，現在一來就是兩個，本想著低調一點的他們一路上都沒鎮民的注目洗禮著。

「真是失策了，本該低調一點的。」

「把事情問清楚就趕快離開吧，殿下。」

Revo懊惱地點了點頭。有了共識之後該走的方向也就清晰了，他們繞過了大路，直接向酒館的方向走去。

不管來到一個多麼陌生的地方，最快能拿到大量情報的地方莫過於酒館。人總是話癆的，特別是幾杯酒下肚以後，免不了一場高談闊論，那個時候就算不特意去奔走查訪，情報自然就會送到門前來。

加上，他們趕了一天路也該餓了。

下雨天又是晚餐的時間，這個小鎮的人似乎很喜歡窩在酒館裏面相聚。無論是從農地回來的農夫，還是從工場回來的鐵匠，大家都圍在酒櫃前面的吧臺前面，說說笑笑。

Revo和Hiver剛進門就找了一個最角落的位置坐了下來，要了兩杯酒和一鍋燉牛肉，還有一碟乾酪，然後就安靜地聽著旁邊的大叔在閒話家常。

平民的話題不外乎是那幾樣，生活，還有錢。只是在這酒館裏，卻蔓延著一絲細微的悲傷感。他們聽著，聽到了關於葬禮的事情。

附近剛剛遭受了戰火的洗禮。

一邊是一個騎士團，旗徽是正紅的十字架；另一邊是城邦的自衛兵。鎮民們理所當然不會知道那是從哪來的騎士團，只是被生活在城牆外圍的鎮民們實在對戰爭無能為力，只能四處躲避。

據說帶頭的將軍留著一頭火紅的頭髮，殺人的時候眼睛也是紅色的。倖存下來的人都說，那是地獄。

那大概是畢生難忘的場景，才能讓那個看起來很魁梧的壯漢子怕的發抖。Revo呷著紅酒的時候這樣想著。

「殿下，他們說的……」

「嗯，大概是。」

墨鏡後的眼睛眯成了一條細線，Revo的眉頭糾結成了一團。為了達到某些目的而血洗屠村，Galassia是絕對做得出的，這些年來他自己也曾經栽過好幾次。

或許是察覺到了Revo臉上細微的表情變化，Hiver很貼心地停住了這一個話題。

關於這個鎮子或者是那場葬禮的情報看來也不可能撈到更多了，他們本來打算要走了。卻在這個時候，酒館的門被用力推開了，一個少女從門外走了進來。

是那個在葬禮上拿著人偶的女孩子。Hiver幾乎是一秒就認出了她，畢竟這個世界上，留著一頭銀灰色頭髮的人可不多了。

少女睜著灰藍色的眼睛四處張望了一下，Hiver很肯定她是來找他們的。因為下一秒鐘少女就逕自走向了他們這個小角落，毫不猶豫地。

少女看起來有點急，胸前的雙麻花辮一晃一晃。

「你……你……」

她一邊喘著氣，一邊打量Hiver的臉，倒是把同行的Revo硬生生晾在了一旁。可是過不了幾秒後，失落爬上了她的臉。

「果然不是……」

「怎麼了，Mlle？」

這種情形實在讓Revo和Hiver都覺得很尷尬，畢竟他們倆都不認識鎮上的任何人，莫名其妙跑出來的少女讓兩個刺客的警覺性不知不覺提高了。

似乎也察覺到了自己失態了，少女端正了一下身姿，調整了面部的表情，開始做起了自我介紹。

「不好意思，失禮了。我叫Noelle，是這個鎮上的人偶師。」

Revo笑了一聲說沒關係，便拉開椅子請少女坐下。她感激地點了一下頭，坐在了Hiver的旁邊。

酒館的老闆立刻就給她倒了一杯蜂蜜酒，她喝了一小口，然後努力把臉上的表情控制住。

「鎮上的人在議論的時候我還不相信，看見了之後真讓我覺得驚訝，先生您長的跟他還真是像。」Noelle微笑著說道，手指在杯沿滑過。

這話她是看著Hiver說的，同時也讓Hiver更摸不著頭腦。他眨了一下眼睛，追問：「誰？」

「我哥哥，比我大一年，在冬天出生的，叫Hiver。前幾年他為了找工作到鎮外面去了，一直沒有音訊，所以我到處在拜託進鎮子的外人去找他。」Noelle抬起眼簾，剛好捕捉到Hiver凝固住了的表情：「我說先生……您該不會也是叫Hiver吧？」

「嗯。」只不過是因為另一個緣故。Hiver的異色瞳閃爍了一下，他沒有把後面那半句話說出口。

「真是有緣。」

的確，若不是因為瞳色的不一樣，還有臉上的紋章，大概少女就會認定眼前的就是她哥哥了。雖說模樣相似血緣相異的人世界上或許會有，但連名字都一樣的，這大概是千載難逢了吧？

只是這樣的巧合，卻讓Hiver更加無所適從

「啊，對了，我們路過的時候無意中撞見你們的葬禮了。」還是Revo開口打破了尷尬的氛圍，他換了一個話題：「我看見妳帶著人偶了，那是……？」

Revo意味深長地看了Hiver一眼，他知道Hiver想問。

「那個啊……是陪葬品，給孩子的陪葬品。」Noelle握住了酒杯，淡淡地說道：「夭折，或者是出生不久未滿月的孩子，為了讓他們不會寂寞，而做出來的La Poupee。放在孩子身邊，陪伴他們。這是我們這裡的傳統。」

而少女的家族，就是為了這樣而生的人偶師。

「原來如此。」

難怪那孩子的墓碑上沒有出生日期，而且想必因為戰亂的關係，也有不少孩子被無情送掉了性命吧？少女的眼眸蒙了灰，她說最近來做人偶的母親更多了。

「不過也有人不用人偶的吧？」Hiver插了話。

「你怎麼知道的？」Noelle的表情閃過一絲驚訝，她沉默了一陣子，然後緩緩地點了點頭：「准確來說，是用活人做成的人偶。」

像真度更高，也會更精緻的「陪葬人偶」，那是有錢人家才能想出來的變態玩意，而少女的父親，就是拒絕了城邦邦主的這樣一個要求，那才被判了死刑。

「幾年前鎮上就有一對姐妹被強行抓走了，她們的金色頭髮，真的很漂亮……」少女停住了話頭，不忍心再說下去。

Hiver的手指攥住了杯身，指關節發了白。

「如果我的手藝更好一點多好，能讓人偶動起來多好，那麼那對姐妹花，還有父親，或許就能得救了。」

自責的表情掛在了Noelle的臉上，那段往事是她這一輩子的傷痕，她自己也想不到為什麼，此時此刻會對這兩個陌生人一五一十說了出來。

可能是累了吧。她想。

於是她喝盡了杯中的蜂蜜酒，站起身來就要離開了。但她走了沒幾步，卻又回過身來，走到那桌子面前。

「對了，你們是在查什麼吧？」少女說：「如果是跟最近的戰事有關，那大概是跟‘寶石’有關係了」

她看了Hiver一眼。

「騎士團剛從附近離開，向著東邊的森林過去了。你們要追的話，要趕快。」

說完，人偶師就走了，步伐有點搖晃，或許是真的喝醉了。

等她的身影走得有夠遠，Revo才對Hiver開口：「她口中那對姐妹……」

「嗯，應該是。」

+TBC+


	3. [序列14]：緋色的風車

「臥槽，墨鏡的懷錶也太厲害了吧？」

「不然《宿主》您以為他是怎麼到這裡來的呢？」

「所以我這裡也是《地平線》之一？」

「嗯……《宿主》終於開竅了。」

「唔……忽然覺得真是不爽。既然Bevo你在的話，這裡應該是9th吧？」

「《宿主》……您終於發現了啊。」

「……少啰嗦！」

+++

他們已經沒有時間多加思考了。

如果Noelle提起的騎士團剛剛才離開不久的話，那麼Revo和Hiver現在追上去或許還能來得及截停他們。只要趕在聖殿騎士之前到達Visignot，並且回收寶石的話，一場殺伐說不定就能避免也說不定。抱著這樣的想法，兩位刺客趁著夜色朦朧離開了這一個小鎮。

遠離了有人煙的地方，蔥郁的森林淹沒了他們的視覺，小徑沿著山坡而上，盡頭被吞沒在夜色之中。Revo和Hiver為了不留下任何蛛絲馬跡，他們連火把也沒有點著，摸黑爬上了頗為粗壯的樹杈之上，以最快的速度穿梭在叢林裏面。

夜晚的森林被一片純粹的黑幕掩埋，他們得更加專注才能看清楚腳底的路。但也多虧了這一點，他們能夠得以蟄伏在陰影之中。

微弱的火光因此變得十分明顯，能夠在這種時間點露宿郊外的，除了這兩位刺客大概只剩下正在趕路的軍隊了。兩人輕巧落在附近灌木叢中，屏住呼吸攀上另一棵長得高大的松樹上，窺視圍在火光旁邊的身影。

看見正紅十字的襟章扣在軍用大衣的領口的那瞬間，Revo證實了自己的猜想是沒有錯的，那的確是Noelle提到過的騎士團。Revo不難辨認出對方的身份，硬要說的話，那個正紅十字實在太有代表性了。

然而，圍繞火光而坐的不是一整個師團，僅僅只有三個人而已，Revo判斷他們這個小隊有可能是分開行動了，這讓他有點猶豫要不要此時就出手。他看向了Hiver，冬之子回給他一個靜觀其變的手勢。

軍團帶頭的人是一個紅發男子，他把將軍的制服隨意披在肩膀上，皮靴旁的長劍被火光映得發亮。那一頭波浪卷長髮掩住了他的表情，他似乎在凝思什麼，Revo能從他敞開的領口隱約瞧見訓練有素的體魄。

紅髮將軍的臉型長得粗獷，臉上還帶著一道淡淡的刀疤，那是身經百戰的人才會有的象徵。

Revo和Hiver把身子壓得更低，活像狼在狩獵的時候全神貫注。他們將呼吸的輕重控制在最輕微的程度，讓自己和夜色完全糅合，凝神傾聽將軍和部下的對話，試圖找出一些蛛絲馬跡。

馬蹄敲打地面的噪音擾亂了森林的寧靜，Revo抬起頭剛好看見士兵從馬鞍上落在地上的身影。

「Laurant將軍！我們安置在鎮上的眼線傳來了消息，說寶石的線索已經找到了。」傳信兵從口袋中掏出一個羊皮紙信封，雙手遞到紅髮將軍的面前。

男人撕開信封，揚開信紙把信略略地看了一個大概。隨後他就將信塞進了馬甲內的暗袋，另一隻手拎起擱在腳邊的劍，踢滅了燒的正旺的篝火。

「走吧兄弟。今夜可沒辦法好好休息了。」

那張猙獰的臉，裂開了一個可怖的笑容。

馬蹄聲踏地遠去，揚起一陣喧囂和塵土。Revo和Hiver對視了一眼，從松樹上一躍而下，追了上去。

+++

自從紅髮的將軍離開之後，Revo有一種不祥預感，一直纏繞在他的心頭。這種感覺當他在看見小鎮起了火傳出厚厚的濃煙之後便化為了一隻鬼手抓住了他懸空的心，他當下如墮冰窖。

「Hiver！」

刺客加快了移動的速度，望下山的路跑去，恨不得能長出翅膀飛到目的地去。雖然還沒能看見小鎮的全貌，但那已經燒紅了半壁夜空的火光活生生地將災難兩個字寫在他們的眼前。

「又向平民出手了嗎？」Revo咬了咬唇。

「畢竟這是找東西最快速的方法了。」

Hiver說的有道理，但這不是讓Revo能夠消氣的理由，他的心裏面依舊生出了濃烈的不甘。好不容易在Noelle的線索下找到了那麼一點眉目，但他們似乎還是遲了一大步。

早知道該讓那群聖殿騎士睡一覺才是。Revo後悔地想，手不自禁伸向了插在腰間那一支偽裝成笛子的吹箭。

他們在Visignot的外圍被迫停了下來，聖殿騎士在佔領了這個城鎮之後顯然還沒有找到他們想要的東西。好幾個小隊的士兵把守住小鎮四面的主要入口，並且逐一攔下了所有要進出的人。

Revo唯一想到的就是自己要暴露了，聖殿騎士開始警戒就是最好的證據。

在Hiver繞著小鎮走過一遭之後，他們在城牆外一個不顯眼的角落碰了面。這堵倒塌的城牆恰好能作為攀爬點讓他們翻進牆內的小鎮。於是Revo趁著巡邏的士兵轉過身的空隙，和Hiver一起踩上了磚頭幫他們搭出的路上。

落地之後他們才發現人間地獄是一個怎樣的概念。

面積接近大城市的這個城鎮此時安靜得不像樣，仿佛在一夜之間就成為了一個死城那般。街上除了巡邏的士兵，已經鮮少看見居民活動的身影，偶爾還能看見幾個蓬頭垢面的漢子在街上流連，帶著恐懼和不安的表情，躲藏士兵們的長劍。

女人和孩子應該都躲在屋子裏了，在被燒焦的石牆旁邊，依稀能辨認低聲飲泣的噪音，但似乎壓低了聲量，像是生怕打擾到了不該打擾的人一般。

街上，彌漫著一股說不出的肅殺。

刺客們能聽見後一條街忽然傳出門被踹破的巨響以及壓抑在喉嚨中的尖叫聲，雜音在他們來得及做反應之前就淹沒在翻箱倒櫃的聲音之中。士兵打破後門從另一邊出來，Revo在他們彼此目光對上之前拐進了巷子的廢屋裏面。

整個城市都是警戒狀態，他們困在這裡的話什麼也做不了。

看準了一個人比較少的巡邏隊伍，Revo向Hiver打了一個眼色就挪出了房子廢墟外面，靜悄悄地跟在士兵的身後。而Hiver在另一個轉彎出現之前，就順著窗簷的輪廓竄上了屋頂，爬向了另一個方向。

假裝自己只是路過的，融入街道的景觀之中進行偷聽。在這裡進行這種工作比在首都附近更加容易，畢竟這裡並沒有人會認得Revo就是那個被追殺的王子。

士兵的碎碎念冗長而且煩躁，但Revo依舊分辨出了聖殿騎士還在尋找一個逃跑的戰俘，那是一個十來歲的少年，最大的特徵是長著一頭顯眼的銀色頭髮。士兵們沒想頭為什麼頂頭上司會對一個小孩這麼在意，但Revo很清楚。

不是因為寶石的話，聖殿騎士們是不會為了一個戰俘那麼著急的。

「他們看起來還挺急躁的。」在教堂的屋頂會面的時候，Revo這麼告訴Hiver。從高處往下俯瞰，士兵們的腳步越來越急躁，用來逼供的手段也顯得比之前更加粗暴。Hiver皺起眉頭伸出手用幻刃附帶的弓把身後的弓箭手處理掉以後，無可奈何地搖了搖頭。

「總之，現在首要的任務就是找出那個叫Laurencin的孩子吧。」

不尋找出突破點的話，一切就跟原地踏步沒有分別了。Hiver這麼說著，隨即從屋頂的平臺上向下跳。

Revo聳了聳肩，跟上了Hiver的腳步。說到底，他的心裏也沒有其他更好的方法了。

該怎麼找到少年，這種困惑一直持續到他們回到廢屋之後。他們在提燈微弱的光下看見了一個衣衫襤褸的陌生身影，窩在角落一動也不動。

一頭亂糟糟的銀髮，配上遍體鱗傷的模樣。Revo很難不將這位不速之客跟騎士正在找的人聯想在一起。

「你是Laurencin吧。」

少年以沉默代替了肯定，他的眼神中還殘留著高度警戒性。於是乎Revo和Hiver也就不勉強他，反正少年會出現在這裡也不會是一個巧合。

良久，率先打開話題的是少年。

「我看見你們從外面翻進來了，我也看見你們撂倒了好幾個衛兵……」

少年深深吸了一口氣。

「我是來做交易的。」

Laurencin抬起頭，那雙眼睛已然失去了孩子該有的天真和靈活。儘管說的話聽起來老成在在，但仍然掩不住顫抖的聲音。他的聲音壓得很低，仿佛這是一個難以做出的抉擇一般，昏暗的光線中，Revo和Hiver只能辨認出一個名字。

「*Claria……」一個法國女性的名字。

墨鏡後的眼睛眯起了些許，他大概猜到了少年身上發生了什麼事。

「他們抓走了Claria。」

似乎是終於忍耐不住自己的情緒，少年的聲音從抖動轉化成嗚咽，豆大的淚珠從他的眼眶撲簌撲簌地往下掉，他的手將褲子的布料抓的死緊，咬牙硬是將哭聲吞進了肚子裏。

「寶石什麼的……它的所在我告訴你們！求求你！救救Claria！」

Hiver和Revo再度對視了一眼，沒有辦法丟下這兩個孩子不管的刺客們，幾乎在瞬間就達成了共識。

+TBC+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Claria：緋色之風車一曲中與Laurencin一起逃走的少女，Claria為本作假定名字，原曲並無人設。


	4. [序列15]：少年與劍...

「Bevo，說起來……我都忘記問你了。[寶石]的作用是什麼啊？」

「殺人。」

「啊？！」

「準確來說是類似的『詛咒』一樣的存在吧？歷史記載中每一個跟［寶石］拉上關係的人最後都不得好死的概念。」

「我總覺得墨鏡又在坑我了……」

「您就這麼想吧，《宿主》。但你的製作人需要［寶石］的原因並不在殺戮。」

「好tm複雜……」

「Revo P 他……和銀河移動國王一樣，都是想回家吧。」

+++

告別了Auberge《民宿》老闆的笑容，身穿墨色長大衣的男人趁著夜色從大街轉入了小巷。他今夜沒有把兜帽戴上，任由一頭捲髮在夜晚的空氣凌亂地飄，儘管如此，凌厲如刀片的眼神是墨鏡也無法遮掩的。

他蹬上堆疊的貨架時，忍不住回味了一下晚餐的葡萄酒的香氣。畢竟Visignot還是位處Bourgogne附近的城鎮，葡萄酒的質量比他想像中優異 。

夜風吹散的酒的醇香，他在屋頂的弓箭手發現他之前就將他撂倒在屋頂的陰暗處。弓箭手在失去知覺之前，大概只能捕捉到他袖子上的鈕扣刻著帶薔薇花紋的兄弟會徽章。

Revo沿著一排排整齊的房子前進，從城鎮的中心區走到了城鎮的邊緣，他從城牆輕巧落地的那瞬間，星辰搖晃出寧靜的幽光。他看了一眼天色，心想冬之子該差不多到達了。

懷錶的指針在飛快地轉動，滴答滴答的聲音和Revo的心跳形成了和弦，年輕的刺客哼出了一小段音階之後，啪嗒一聲蓋上了懷錶的蓋子。

三個身影落了地，連同Revo一直懸在心裡的石頭也落了地。冬之子帶著他的雙子姐妹花從森林裡走到了他的面前。朝夜雙子今天也換上了戎裝，褪去蕾絲小洋裙和繁複的頭飾，綁上清爽單馬尾的金髮花，看似弱不禁風的少女，實力不比一個彪形大漢差。

「殿下。」「殿下！」

看著少女們精神翼翼地的身影，Revo露出了這一個夜晚以來第一個舒心的笑容。

「這是革命先生托我們帶來的東西。」Violette將手中的包裹交給了Revo，墨綠色的布包起來的東西是今天行動的關鍵。

「辛苦了。」墨鏡後面的眼睛笑意似乎更濃烈了。幫大忙了。Revo在心裡朝身在遠方的摯友送上謝意，然後才把包裹別上了腰帶。

他總算拉起兜帽，刺客向他的追隨者揮了揮手，四條吊索同時勾上了城牆的頂端。

「走吧，我們去接個人。」

夜色濃郁，今天是一個適合劫獄的日子。Revo這麼想著，身影如雛鷹飛翔越過了花崗岩建成的高牆。

+++

被Revo強制要求呆在旅館的Laurencin從Revo和Hiver出門的那一刻開始就坐不住，如果不是旅店的老闆一直盯著他，他大概半個小時前就衝出了旅店騎馬去找他們了。

「慢死了！」他氣鼓鼓地在吧台面前踱著步，木質地板被他踩得咯吱咯吱響。

大概是他製造的噪音過於響亮，或者是想要營救Claria的心情過於焦躁，以致他完全沒發現刺客小隊已經趁著月夜進了門，站在了他的身後。

「嘭！」直到他的鼻子毫無預兆地撞上Hiver胸前的皮帶扣，他才發現刺客早就無聲無息看了一段時間的戲。

「你們什麼時候又是怎麼進來的？！」少年的表情帶著說不出的驚訝，望向了這群彷彿會魔術一般的人。

「剛才，從二樓窗戶進來的。」Hiver頭也不回地繞過了他，幫雙子姐妹花點了兩杯熱可可。

「給我好好從正門進來啊！」少年鼓起了腮子，並不滿意自己出了洋相。

倒是Hortense歪過頭笑了笑，先Hiver一步回應了這個沒頭沒腦的指責：「我們從屋頂過來呀，爬窗戶比較快。」

Laurencin呆愣了幾秒，然後才發現剛剛說話的，是把年輕的女聲。當他冷靜下來才察覺到，一直被兜帽遮掩住了臉容的，兩個比Hiver矮了一大截的身影，是一對姐妹花。

「女生？」他不可置信地看向一臉悠哉的Revo：「你帶兩個女生過來幹什麼……」

少年還沒來得及把尾音收掉，他臉上的表情凝固在驚恐和錯愕之中。當那把短刃悄無聲息地接近他的喉嚨，在他的皮膚上留下鋒芒帶來的涼意的那瞬間，他發覺自己已經抖的太厲害，連後退一步都做不了。

Hortense的水色眼瞳恍如寒冰，彷彿冬季凍結了的湖面，讓少年恍如墮入冰封三尺。

「Hortense。」

Hiver淡淡地呼喚，少女的袖劍咔噠一聲收回在袖子中，笑臉重新回到了她的臉上。

「只是開個玩笑啦。失禮了，『 monsieur 《先生》』。」

是Revo輕輕拍了拍Laurencin的頭，才將他的思緒從九霄雲外喚回來，少年的一身冷汗還沒有機會退走，他已經生出了一種劫後餘生的慶倖。

「永遠別小看女性們，她們可是能在這紛亂時代頑強盛開的花啊。」

Revo這句話，Laurencin在剛剛的那個瞬間就切身體會到了。少年吞了一口水，鬱悶地發現自己搞不好才是整個團隊裏面最跟不上步伐的人。

「準備好了嗎？」Hiver掃了驚魂不定的少年一眼。

Laurencin不確認，但他必須要去。儘管在四位刺客高手的眼中，他或許是一個連駕駛馬車都不會穩的拖油瓶，但他還是想親眼確認Claria的安全。

少年接過冬之子遞出的短劍，輕巧的劍刃在他手中就像千斤一般沉重。他點了點頭，看向了刺客的背影。

總有一天，少年也會接過鋒利的劍，儘管劍刃最後或許會這斷也說不定。

+++

Revo深呼吸一口氣，吐出的氣息在夜色形成了稀薄的白色霧氣。他從望遠鏡的視角裏好好欣賞了一番朝夜姐妹的潛行秀，姐妹花靈活的姿態讓當了一段時間刺客的他也甚為驚歎。火把的光芒在遠處有規律地晃動了好幾下，那是Violette打來的信號，她們已經順利進入了市政廳的建築範圍以內了。

「接下來就拜託了。」Revo在心中默念，從城鎮的最高點，聖教堂的屋頂頂端一躍而下。

從稻草堆爬出來的時候Hiver已經把馬車停在了小巷的角落待命，喬裝成車夫的冬之子整理了一下尼龍布做得帽子，彎下腰向走過來的Revo行了一個禮。

Laurencin把車門拉開，換了一身馬車小童裝束的他和Hiver一樣戴著深棕色的布帽，好讓他那一頭突兀的銀灰短髮被眼尖的敵人發現。他把Revo送進了馬車內，最後才跟著爬進車廂。

Revo早就把連著兜帽長大衣換成了另一件繡上暗紅紋路的黑色禮服，拆開革命先生給他準備的包裹，他從領巾的裏面翻出了一個仿造的黃金面具。把微卷的長髮攏成小馬尾，用金色絲帶綁好之後，他把墨鏡藏在胸前的口袋，戴上了面具。

指尖傳來金屬那冰涼的觸感，他順著薔薇花的紋路在摸到了「Gloria」的哥特體字樣。

不愧是革命，偽造得真是精細。他按住了臉上的面具，忽然想起了十六歲那年的事情。他跟面具的主人自那年之後到底多久沒有面對面過了呢？他不禁沉思起這樣的問題。但無論怎麼樣，Glassia說要殺他的那一個眼神，Revo至今依舊歷歷在目。

到底能不能扮演這一個角色，他是懷疑的。不過在目前的情況下，他們都沒得選擇。於是Revo在馬車停下前的這段時間，都把臉上的笑容收斂在陰影之下。

小鎮的夜景在玻璃窗後緩緩往後退，它載著喬裝的三個人緩緩駛進了市政廳的鐵製大門內。數米高的圍牆像是一個隔膜，將這棟沉浸在月夜裏的巴洛克式建築與外面剛受戰火摧殘過的世界隔絕。

Hiver將Revo扶下了馬車，夜巡的衛兵恭敬地向他們行了一個軍禮便緩緩走開了。正紅十字項鏈在Revo的胸前晃動了一下，他思忖着這次的潛入比想像中成功。

剛踏上市政廳內的紅地毯，身後便傳來衛兵倒地不起的聲音。朝夜姐妹花乾淨俐落，並沒有讓他們發出一聲多餘嗚咽。

如果是經常來市政廳工作的人，或許會對這棟建築在深夜燈火通明卻過於安靜感到奇怪，只有潛入的刺客對這種怪異的景象了然於心。Revo知道聖殿騎士今夜會在市政廳有一個秘密會議，只不過會議所在的地方在西北邊的樓頂，而地牢在相反的方向，他們正好可以避過和對方衝突的機會。

門廊的後面，穿上女僕裙打扮成侍女的姐妹花正在等著他們一行人。Hortense把叮噹作響的鑰匙交給Revo之後，便和Violette有默契地繞道隊伍最後面。

Laurencin緊張得說不出話，看著從容的少女們根本不敢問他們洗衣籃裏到底藏著什麼東西。

他們在長廊的轉角遇上了迎面走來一個聖殿騎士小隊伍，帶頭的人是幾天前他們在森林沒能夠攔下來的紅髮將軍。這讓Revo瞬間有點措手不及，畢竟在這種時候聖殿騎士們不應該出現在這個位置才對。

他控制自己臉上的表情，沒讓自己的情緒暴露。

但同樣驚訝地似乎不止他一個，紅髮將軍沒能忍住驚訝的表情，他停下隊伍前進的腳步，畢恭畢敬向Revo鞠了一個躬。

「Votre Majesté《陛下》，您怎麼大駕光臨了呢？」將軍的詢問帶了一點恐懼的意味，顯然Glassia平常也沒讓這群聖殿騎士好受過。

Hiver在Revo開腔之前就已經接過了話。

「不用過問。」他說。

或許是冬之子的眼神過於淩厲，或許是沉默不語的Revo讓將軍誤以為陛下正在發怒，將軍沒再多問任何一個問題，領著小隊離開了Revo的視線範圍內。這讓Revo鬆了一口氣，但Hiver的眉頭開始緊鎖起來。

「殿下，我看我們動作得快些了。」

Revo的心臟忽然噗通一跳。

他一直很信任冬之子的直覺，因此他立刻帶隊轉身走向地牢的方向，腳步比剛剛快上了一倍。但刺客們或許察覺不到，整個市政廳在那幾分鐘後便陷入了極度警戒的狀態。

+++

地牢裏的色調沉鬱且暗淡，這讓Revo又回想起當年看著日月交替的天窗數日子的時光。但顯然這裡的座上客比較倒楣，被藏匿在地底的這一個空間，是真正意義上的不見天日。

他們不用多花任何時間就找到了Claria的所在，畢竟少年一下子就發現了自己的青梅竹馬，這讓他們首次感覺到冒著被攻擊的風險把Laurencin帶來這裡是正確的選擇。

這是他們第一次看見Laurencin日夜思念的Claria，手腳被沉重的鐐銬鎖在牆上的她，是一個身材比他們想像中更要瘦削的少女，一般人很難會將這樣的女孩子和[寶石]這種沉甸甸的責任聯想在一起。亞麻金的髮絲淩亂地散開，雙目緊閉，少女慘白的嘴唇吐出輕微的氣息，並不平穩。

少女身上的裙子已經看不出原本的顏色，斑斑駁駁的鏽色和深紅交疊，Revo儘量不讓自己去想這個少女幾天前到底承受了什麼樣的痛苦。

他蹲下來，和Hiver一人一邊把鑰匙卡進鑰匙孔裏面，解開了禁錮Claria多天的枷鎖。少女的手腕和腳腕被壓出深紫的淤青，朝夜姐妹花在鐐銬一打開的瞬間就用洗衣籃裏藏著的披風包住了她。

「哐噹！」鐵製的鐐銬掉落在地上，撞出了清脆俐落的聲響，少女的眼睫毛似乎因此而抖動了那麼一下下。

但被驚擾的或許不止少女，Hiver背起Claria的同時腳步聲也開始包圍了地下室的四周。聽覺比較靈敏的Revo比他們早一步聽到了衛兵接近的聲音，他向他的同伴使了一個眼色。

——10個嗎……不，或許更多。

「殿下！」「這邊！」

在麻醉煙幕掩埋了地下牢獄的瞬間，他們的身影快速掠過了霧茫茫的走廊和樓梯，向出口的方向撒開腿奔跑。Revo聽見追兵的腳步聲變得遲緩了，證明革命先生和Marchen新研發的麻醉藥的確效果拔群。

只不過讓他更在意的是偽裝到底是何時戳破的。

雖然他和Glassia的性格或許有點不一樣，但作為雙子的他們，在穿著相同服裝的情況下，不可能這麼輕易就被認出才對。

既然偽裝已經被識破，那再藏著已經沒有任何意義。Revo咬了咬牙，用力扯下臉上的面具。爬上窗框的同時，他在追兵蜂擁而上的瞬間把面具丟進了市政廳的室內，而他在爆炸的一瞬間放開窗戶往外面縱身一跳。

從花叢裏出來的時候他已經換上了墨鏡，暗下來的視野讓他的心覺得更加踏實。他回頭看了一眼冒出濃煙滾滾的市政廳大樓，頭也不回的把吊索射向了圍牆。

屋外的伏兵比他想像中更多，他剛翻過圍牆邊看見Hiver陷入了苦戰。冬之子身後要護著抱緊了少女的Laurencin，讓他的戰鬥變得綁手綁腳。他的長劍和衣服已經沾滿了血腥，但衛兵還是沒完沒了地湧上前。

Revo沒時間遲疑，他在衛兵的短刀能夠插進Hiver的手臂之前便率先從圍牆落下，兩把袖劍劃過他們的動脈，衛兵連遺言也來不及說出口。

「殿下，謝謝了。」

「不用謝。」

早他們一步衝出重圍的朝夜姐妹駕著馬車衝過鐵柵門，煞停在了他們的眼前，Hiver護著Laurencin、Claria和Revo進了車廂才爬上駕駛座，接過了車夫的工作。

「坐穩。」他頭也沒回，甚至沒有問從車頂翻進車廂的姐妹花是否已經準備好。Hiver低吼一聲，抓起韁繩就狠狠往馬背甩去。

黑色的駿馬仰天長嘯，拉起車廂望小鎮的街道衝了出去。

Revo在車子離開市政廳範圍的那一刻，眼角的餘光瞄到了站在紅髮將軍旁邊的那一個戴著黃金面具的，持劍的身影。他抿了抿唇，覺得這樣的重逢實在是糟透了。

+++

一場追逐戰在深夜的城鎮展開，凹凸不平的石板路被車輪隆隆滾過，噪音將這個本該安寧的深夜驚擾得熱鬧無比。塵土飛揚的同時，小鎮的氣氛變得更加肅殺，大概這些街道和小巷也沒有想過自己有一天竟然承擔著四個生命和一個「詛咒」的秘密。

箭矢劃過夜空，從後面源源不絕射來，打在馬蹄的前後，打在車蓋上，打在青石板路上，打在緊閉卻已經出現裂痕的玻璃窗上。槍聲帶著火藥的氣味劃破空氣，驚到了馬，馬車一個甩尾讓Hiver連著韁繩差點甩出了馬車。

但黑黝黝的馬車在後面緊追不捨，仿佛數十只黑鴉帶著厄運纏著他們不肯放過。聖殿騎士們的嘶吼在後面逼近，冷靜如Hiver生平第一次覺得握著韁繩的手心滲出了冷汗。

車廂的門被嘭地一聲撞開，Revo一手握著火槍一手攀緊了門框爬出了車廂。他蹬著踏板，沿著車輪的保護框跳上了車頂。

「殿下！」

「注意看前面！」

Revo舉起了火槍，眼睛半眯。

「如果敵人窮追不捨，那就將引領他們的光熄滅；將他們的腳折斷；將他們前進的方向掩埋。」他想不起這句話是什麼時候聽到的，也想不起是誰說的，這句話在這種時刻毫無理由浮現在他的腦海中。

於是Revo在車頂上半蹲下來，一邊保持自己的平衡，一邊將槍口對準了聖殿騎士的車隊。

「砰——！」

扣下扳機的瞬間，後面的車隊傳來了馬的悲鳴。一發子彈打中了馬的眼睛，另一發打中了馬夫的心臟，馬車失去了「頭」，搖搖晃晃瘋狂打著轉，最後轟轟烈烈撞上了燈柱和石磚牆，完成了它的使命。

從左側而來的騎士駕駛着馬車想要把刺客撞下去，卻在下一個瞬間被從天而降的Revo用袖劍刺穿了脖子。Revo從失控的馬車上跳回原位的同時，扭身給右方迎頭趕上的馬車補了好幾槍。

聖殿騎士的隊列被他這麼一鬧鬧亂了，在子彈為數不多的情況下Revo幾乎都是瞄著馬的眼睛攻擊。失去了平衡感的馬兒在大街上亂撞，幫刺客們絆住一大半的追兵。

他們趁著夜色衝出了重圍，衝出了城鎮的圍牆。在Revo把剩餘不多的追兵解決之後，他們這次的劫獄行動總算有驚無險告一段落。

東方開始發白，無論是刺客還是少年都鬆了一口氣，黑馬的步伐漸漸平穩，他們大概能夠休息上一段時間了。

「目的地？」冬之子問。

「去一趟Rouen《魯昂》吧，那邊有個酒莊的主人是父王的朋友，她或許能夠給我們提供一杯暖身的酒。」

Revo癱坐在車頂上，扯下綁在頭上的金色絲帶，任由清晨的風撫過他那身傷痕累累的黑色禮服。

+TBC+


	5. [序列16]：悲傷與歡樂的葡萄酒

「Bevo，有件事我一直想不通，那個叫Glassia的……是墨鏡的哥哥對吧？」   
  
「宿主的記性真好，的確是這樣。」   
  
「那為什麼他要做這些呢？我的意思是，墨鏡他本來就沒有想當王的意欲吧？」   
  
「王儲之爭什麼的，不是口頭一句想不想做，就可以作準的。」   
  
「但是……」   
  
「宿主覺得Glassia做錯了？」   
  
「這個嘛……我是這麼覺得。」   
  
「很多時候人類用來主張對錯的，或許並不是經過理性的思考，而是源自於心中的感覺。Glassia當時所做的，和製作人所做的，也都是出自心中的感覺而已。」   
  
「真複雜。」   
  
「的確。明明走向了相反道路的王室雙子，卻在這一點上完全一樣呢……」   
  
+++   
  
他們馬不停蹄，趁著夜色仍濃的時候藉著夜幕的掩護躲進了深山裏面。馬車的狀態比他們想像的還要糟糕，車輪和車軸幾乎分崩離析，僅僅靠著藕斷絲連的一根杆子支撐平衡，帶有涼意的風從破裂的窗戶上灌進了車廂之內，毫不留情地刮痛車內的人們的臉。狹窄的座椅上，Laurencin緊緊抱著昏迷的Claria，癱在棉花已經外露的坐墊上，抿緊了唇不曾說過一句話，任由晃動的車廂把的思緒從一邊晃到另一邊。   
  
他們不敢停下來，至少在離開警戒範圍內不敢貿然停下來。   
  
Hiver也好，Revo也好，他們整個晚上都沒有睡。皮鞭和韁繩在Hiver的手心壓出了深紫色的瘀痕，熱辣辣的痛楚讓Hiver根本不敢想像他的手在之後的戰鬥還能不能握得住他的劍。   
  
但顯然Revo的狀態比他還要糟糕。年輕的刺客頹唐地坐在馬車的車頂已經有一段時間了，不曾動身爬下車頂，也沒有開口要求過什麼。自Galassia出現以來他便沉默得仿佛成了一座大理石像。他的手臂還在滲著血，Revo記不起來自己是什麼時候受的傷，或許是在馬車上的槍戰中擦傷了也說不定。他用髮帶幫自己胡亂包紮了一通，卻只能保證自己的手不會更加糟糕而已。   
  
「殿下……」   
  
「我沒事。」   
  
說Hiver不會擔心，那是假的。儘管Revo努力向他展現出了一個笑容，但那依舊一點說服力都沒有。沒有及時處理手上的傷讓Revo失血有點多，臉色比Marchen看起來還要蒼白，激戰過後的疲勞值仍然沒有恢復，而這位王子卻放任自己在車頂上吹來幾乎整整一夜的涼風。   
  
Hiver真想直接把他敲暈，抬進車廂裏。   
  
大概從冬之子的凝重的臉色察覺到了什麼，又或許是車頂實在不是一個能坐得舒服的位置，Revo放棄了繼續呆在上面，翻身跳下了車頂蓋，坐到了Hiver的身邊。牽扯到傷口讓他痛得皺起了眉，但他在瞄到了Hiver的眼神之後迅速換了一副表情。拯救行動付出的代價比想像中多，但至少他們活下來了，這已然不是最壞的狀況。   
  
繁星眨著眼睛，沒有月亮的夜晚星星總是璀璨著。   
  
「殿下，我們乾脆找個就近的村莊重整一下吧。」   
  
「好。」   
  
得到了Revo簡短的許可，Hiver乾脆放開了韁繩，讓馬在森林裏面自由自在地跑。馬很通人性，仿佛聽懂了他們的話，真的就帶著他們跑向了有人煙的地方，從森林至平原，至遙遠的地平線上出現了小鎮房屋的雛形。除了呼呼風聲就什麼都聽不到的現在，反而讓這一群疲憊的旅人更加心安。   
  
他們在進入歐塞爾《Auxerre》之前就拋下了馬車，連同那兩匹通人性的馬也放歸了大自然裏面。他們換了水路，順著約訥河乘船而上進入了歐塞爾。儘管這個小鎮仍然屬於勃艮第的範圍之內，但船艙內的環境總比顛簸且破破爛爛的馬車來的舒服，也來的隱秘得多。   
  
大家都說床和葡萄酒能夠安慰受傷的身心，事實的確如此。在Hiver提著兩瓶帶著果香的紅酒從船桅上跳下來的時候，Revo臉上的陰霾瞬間消散了。Hiver笑著說殿下在這一點上，莫名其妙地很像法國人，這位王子從來沒有反駁過。   
  
「說的也是呢……說不定我前世就是個法國人啊。」   
  
這句話，逗笑了在場所有法國人。   
  
他們在歐塞爾逗留了三天，三天內雙子姐妹花每天都掛著採購的名義到鎮上打聽聖殿騎士的去向，好讓Revo和Hiver安排下一步該怎麼走。   
  
他們既慶倖聖殿騎士並沒有追到這個小鎮來，或許是對方擅自認定了他們已經跑遠的原因，但這也讓他們收集的情報變得有限。如果不是Violette在藥店買藥的時候，偷聽到那幾個落單的士兵的對話，他們大概很快就成了甕中之鱉。   
  
「他們直接到巴黎《Paris》去了呢，殿下。」   
  
昏滅不定的煤油燈把光打在破舊的木桌子上，今夜的風有點大，船艙也隨著河上的浪搖搖晃晃。漆黑的墨水在羊皮紙地圖上勾出了許多通往巴黎的路線，但Hiver沉吟半餉之後，還是在法國的首都打了一個大大的叉。   
  
從巴黎是前往魯昂的其中一條走得比較舒服的路，Glassia或許是考慮到這一點，才把大部分的人力安排在那裡。又或者——Revo想了想，巴黎還藏著什麼讓刺客們最後不得不去的理由。這樣的話，聖殿騎士在巴黎守株待兔，的確是最省時又省力的做法。   
  
「我們繞個路吧。」Revo的指尖拂過法國疆土的左方，再緩緩向右上移動。指尖繞了一個大彎之後從亞眠《Amiens》直下魯昂，硬生生將原本只有三天的路程，拖延了一整個星期。   
  
Revo是這麼考慮的，如果他們和聖殿騎士錯開得越多，那麼他們就越有機會再度潛伏在黑暗之中。他的目光轉向了在沙發上熟睡的Laurencin和Claria，現在的他們無法再經歷一次慘烈的戰鬥。   
  
事實證明這樣的拖延顯然值得的，他們從歐塞爾出發之後就甚少再遇到聖殿騎士的隊伍。小心翼翼和步步為營讓他們省略了很多不必要的戰鬥，也讓原本就狼狽不堪的刺客們，找到了一點喘息的空間。   
  
儘管蟄伏在陰影之中，他們還是能看見光明的。   
  
到達魯昂邊境的那一天是陽光明媚的晴天，萬里無雲的天空被深淺不一的藍染上了大片大片的色彩。蒼鬱和翠綠相互交接延綿了一整片平緩的山坡，紅色像寶石的光芒在綠葉的後面點綴這一片久違的祥和。   
  
是蘇維翁的香氣。在馬車頂上把風的Revo，托著腮嘗試分辨出那種幽香來自於哪一株葡萄藤。   
  
在千篇一律的景色裏，引起他們的注意力的，還有從遠方傳來的一聲響徹天際的鳥鳴，悠揚，悅耳，降落在Hiver的面前。那是一隻小雀鷹，Hiver是從牠身上斑駁的乳白色花紋認出來的，他曾經在丘陵上的鳥瞰點上見過牠們掠過兩道懸崖之間，隱沒在幽暗的山谷之中。   
  
雀鷹是雌性的，比Hiver見過的小了一圈。牠的爪踝末端扣著一個小圓環，兄弟會的紋章在陽光下閃閃發光。   
  
「殿下，那位夫人捎來了信使。」冬之子抬頭，目光對上了戴著墨鏡的笑臉。   
  
「那就跟著這位『小姐』走吧。」   
  
Hiver微微點頭，輕輕念了一句「走吧」，把手臂一抬。雀鷹似乎就真的懂了他的意思，展翅飛向東邊的高空。冬之子握起了馬鞭和韁繩，驅趕著馬拉著車沿著山間小路緩緩向前進。   
  
葡萄莊園座落在魯昂的邊境，不至於與外界斷絕聯繫，但沒有信使的帶領卻很難找到正確的方向。雀鷹帶領著刺客爬上緩和的小山坡，整個莊園的景象才收在了他們的眼底之下。   
  
用竹子搭起來的葡萄藤架，一行一行整齊地排列在遼闊的土地上，經過細緻修整的山林小徑從他們眼前蜿蜒至遠方，像一個年代久遠的西洋棋盤，節次分明。在那片一望無際的葡萄田中，炊煙從山的深處輕飄飄地浮上了半山腰，畫上了幾分人的氣息。   
  
Revo口中所提到過的那位夫人早就在大宅的門外等候著，Hiver一眼就從等候的隊列中認出了她的身影。畢竟小雀鷹在他們到達前就落在了夫人的手臂上，親昵地磨蹭著主人的臉。   
  
夫人穿得淡雅樸素，一張年輕俊秀的臉卻配著長滿了厚繭的手。她把那頭薑紅色的長捲髮隨意攏在耳旁，和頭髮顏色相似眼眸似乎會笑，而那用銅做的紫藤花髮夾大概是她身上唯一的裝飾品了。   
  
作為酒莊的女主人，Loraine de Saint-Laurant並不像住在巴黎的貴族子弟那樣生活得糜爛華貴，這是Hiver對這位夫人的第一印象。曾經嘗試潛入羅浮宮的他並不是沒見過路易十六和他的眷臣舉辦何等盛大的華麗舞會，因此Loraine一身素色的棉質長裙真的讓他有點匪夷所思。作為貴族的後裔卻能夠和身為平民的莊民做到如此平起平坐的程度，在這個時代也是十分難得。   
  
沒有雍容的服飾和名貴的珠寶裝點，Loraine的領袖魅力來自於她的平易近人。   
  
Hiver確實明白為什麼在先王和Revo的口中，都對這位年輕的家主都抱有一致的高評價了。   
  
比起刺客們的生疏，Revo和Loraine表現得更加接近久違的故人。在車輪緩緩駛進石磚矮牆後的前庭時，Revo已經先大家一步從車頂跳到了地面，站到了隊列的面前。Loraine幾乎是同時踏向前方，提起裙擺向Revo行了一個禮。   
  
「Bonjour，殿下。您長大了啊。」   
  
「是長大了。」Revo笑了：「但您看起來依舊很精神啊。」   
  
Loraine掩著唇也跟著笑了，隨後以邀請的手勢結束了兩人之間簡單的寒暄。   
  
刺客們的住處在大宅的後方，那裡是一棟兩層高的紅磚小屋，Loraine大概早就為他們預留了這麼一個地方，紅楓木家具散發著讓人心曠神怡的清香，壁爐跳躍的火焰足以溫暖他們疲憊的心。   
  
「請隨意使用這間小屋，只要你們仍在法國，酒莊的大門永遠為你們敞開。」   
  
晚餐的餐桌上，伴隨著紅酒燉牛肉以及麵包的香氣，Loraine慷慨地接受了刺客們的請求：「畢竟先王能把我安置在這裡，我就已經有心理準備了。」作為兄弟會的外援，Loraine似乎比Revo他們更早一步料想到會發生這種情況。   
  
倒是Revo和Hiver都沒想到走這一趟還能有這樣的收穫，能夠得到一個臨時的據點讓幾乎一無所有的他們重新燃起了可以和Glassia抗衡的希望。但夫人的微笑讓他們相信，事情並不會那麼順利和簡單的。   
  
只見Loraine提起玻璃瓶，把Revo的酒杯斟滿了八分。她的唇在燭光下微微晃動。   
  
夫人說：「在那之前。殿下，請您解放魯昂吧。」   
  
+++   
  
Claria從病榻上起來了，在刺客們到達了魯昂幾天之後。   
  
儘管少女身上的傷仍然沒有完全康復，但她的精神已經遠比剛從牢獄中逃出時精神的多。蒼白的臉恢復了些許血色之後，她在能夠下床的那一天就開始幫忙做起了整理房子的工作，讓Revo他們能夠毫無顧忌地在外面四處奔波。   
  
畢竟解放鲁昂並不是一件說做就能做到的事情，對魯昂幾乎一無所知但那天晚上Revo沒有思慮太久便答應了。   
  
只是解放魯昂之後呢？刺客們是要走的吧？那她該去哪裡呢？少女的思緒不由得飄到了稍遠的時空之後。失去所有的她，到底有沒有這個厚臉皮能夠留在兄弟會？   
  
「Claria！妳怎麼跑出來了！妳應該還要好好休息才對啊！」少年氣急敗壞的聲線把恍神的少女喚回了葡萄藤下，她回過神來手上的籃子已經被少年奪走了。   
  
Claria努了努嘴，剛想張嘴反駁Laurencin的話，卻被一雙有力的手按住了肩。她抬頭，夫人和善地向她笑著。   
  
「能幫我把這瓶酒交給Hiver先生麼？Laurencin。」酒紅色的眼眸帶著笑意，讓Laurencin帶著墨綠色的瓶子離開了藤架之下。   
  
Claria猜到這是夫人有話想要跟她說，但她猜不出那雙眼睛後面打著什麼樣的主意。但夫人先她一步開口了，在少女仍然困惑的時候。   
  
「孩子，如果妳真的沒有地方去的話，妳就留在這裡吧。」   
  
Loraine這麼跟少女說。   
  
她比刺客們更早一步看出了這個女孩的細心和聰明，也比Laurencin更早一步看出了少女的不安。於是乎，在Claria和刺客們開口之前，她搶先一步挽留了她。   
  
本以為失去了家人，失去了故鄉，Claria抓住圍裙的手激動得忍不住顫抖，淚水仿佛缺了堤一般，她哭了一整個晚上。   
  
少女的歸宿就這樣決定了，她的青梅竹馬卻顯得猶豫不決。   
  
「我想變得更強，但……」他依依不捨的目光落在了被燭光照亮的少女的臉上。   
  
「停滯不前的話，會被迎頭趕上的哦。」Revo托著腮笑咪咪地看著Laurencin，少年的心思，大概只有少年自己沒看出來吧。王子殿下把酒杯推到了少年的面前，給他倒了滿滿一杯葡萄酒。   
  
Laurencin是苦著臉喝下去的，醉的不省人事。   
  
不知道是已經想通了，還是Revo的話讓他受到了鼓勵，他第二天頂著宿醉的頭痛決定了要跟著Hiver離開酒莊，前往兄弟會的總部。臨走之前，Claria把一個卷軸交給了他，那是少女以生命守護至今的「寶物」。   
  
「那是我父親臨死之前交給我的。」Claria說：「我想這可能是『寶石』的線索吧？畢竟父親也叮囑過我，千萬不能交給身懷刺客紋章以外的人。」   
  
「這麼重要的東西，交給我保管真的可以嗎？」Laurencin遲疑了許久，不敢接過。   
  
但Claria還是把卷軸塞進了他的手裏，然後牢牢地握住了他的手。兩人的無名指上，刻有刺客紋章的戒指染上了朝陽的色彩。少女彎起了眼眸，在少年的耳邊輕輕說道：「Laurencin的話，我相信你。」   
  
仿佛是從少女的笑顏中獲得了勇氣，Laurencin握著她的手也顯得更用力了。   
  
「那約好了，兩個月後見。」   
  
「約好了哦，兩個月後見。」   
  
  
+TBC+


End file.
